


Seeker and Sought

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mentor/Protégé, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. He was looking out for them all, even when it looked like she made a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Ultra Magnus/Moonracer - Truth or Dare”

Moonracer landed upon the ground cleanly, pedes steady and firm, and started to run. She wasn't scared on the off chance that she would get caught; not at all, because she _wouldn't dare_. She knew what she was doing. She had a mission to complete.

She knew that for sure. In her spark, Ultra Magnus knew that as well. She knew that he was a stickler for protocol, to be addressed as sir; for completing what was laid out for them, for the entire team. But it was necessary, if not anticipated. The Decepticons haven't given up yet, but that only made both Moonracer and Ultra Magnus more determined, too.

Honestly, she would admit that she was intrigued by him.

Maybe almost impressed.

No other Autobot who tried to keep her focused on the mission had lasted this long, but the Commander? He was always like that. He kept every Autobot on their pedes and pushing them to be better soldiers, on and off the battlefield. But still. He had been at it for many cycles, for so long that she figured it was second nature to him. It was only fair for Moonracer to go out of her way to prove herself, to him and herself most of all.

Everyone, Autobot and Decepticon, knew who she was, after all, and she couldn't let her team down, even with the playing field being uneven.

From there, she proved that she was worthy soldier, to the Commander, and to herself. To herself, she owed that much. He was looking out for them all, even when it looked like she made a mistake, that he made a mistake, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Moonracer knew what she had to do; in this extra-long game of truth or dare, she would give Ultra Magnus the satisfaction that he might have finally done enough.

So, when the war finally ended, they would be the seeker and sought no more.


End file.
